Love Assassin
by Aurtus
Summary: an assassins hunting Yusei no one nows who or why but as they try to find out will Yusei confess his feeling or will it be to late   This is my fist story hope you like it YuseixAkiza possibly JackxCarly Rated T NOTE This story is incomplete read the A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Love assassin**

A/n : alright this is my first story I've written in my life so try not to flame me for OOC or anything like that but I do want helpful feed back if you got an idea PM me so you don't give away possible plot

A/n : sorry for the short chap this is just a get your feet wet also it will most likely be a 1 to 2 times a week update time between chaps sorry but i have a lot of school thanks!

Summary: alright this story is about Yusei and Aziza's relationship get stronger after Yusei gets in an accident I won't tell you any more right now

* * *

Yusei POV

I had been working all day on my runner when I had gotten a call. When I looked at the ID it read Akiza I answered

"Hello" I said

"Hey Yusei um I-I was w-wondering if y-you would l-like to go t-to l-lunch"

"YES!" _"Crap that was way to fast!" _I thought

"OK see you at the café at 12 bye!"

"Bye!"

When I hung up I let out a huge sigh, I started walking to my room when all of the sudden someone burst out laughing in the fridge apparently he had used the other home phone to listen to the whole thing.

"CROW HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN THERE!" My face was turning every color of red from anger and embarrassment.

His only response was "dude you're so in love with her" he said in between laughs

"NO I'm NOT"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Uh ya you are and you need to tell her today"

That right there is what stopped me cold

"You want me to do what?" I said almost whispering

"I want you to tell her how you feel"

"Crow I'm just not sure if she likes me too"

"Are you serious? Dude she likes you just as much or more than you do it's so obvious a blind guy could see it "

"Really?" My face started to get red "well the thing is every time I try to tell her either someone's there or something big happens like the dark signers or the WRGP"

"I get what you're saying but what stopping you today?"

"You have a really good point thanks man"

little did they know Crow was completely wrong

* * *

Alright well that's my first chap in my first story please help me out by reviewing Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Love assassin Chapter 2

A/N hey everybody sorry for the wait but the new chap is up and hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds I just own my characters and the story

* * *

10 minutes later

"YUSEI GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOU DATE" crow yelled from the down stairs couch he wasn't mad or anything like that the thing was that crow had a secret date that HE was going to be late for if Yusei wasn't gone soon

"Jeez crow I'm ready I'm ready what's the rush" Yusei said as he walked down the stairs

"Uh… nothing, nothing at all I just don't want to be late or anything" Crow said while grinning like an idiot

"Alright I'll see you later if anything happens my cell is always on"

"Kay see ya later"

Yusei hopped on his and started driving to the café which was where Akiza and I agreed to meet for lunch. It was a few miles down the road so he decided to use his time to think about what he would say to Akiza when he got there. The ride was very quiet when out of nowhere a loud bang filled the air…

"Was he being shot at" he thought to himself

his answer came very fast as something hit his duel runner so hard it made him loose control he tried to turn to get out of the way of the fast approaching café, he tried to slow down but it wouldn't budge crap the next thing he knew he crashed into the café and was thrown HARD from his runner the last thing he heard before blacking out was a feminine voice scream his name

Akiza POV

I had gotten to the café a little early so I decided to get the best seat I could and wait for Yusei

A few hours ago I decided to finally girl and tell Yusei that I love him but I didn't want to do that over the phone so that why I invited him over to lunch everything was set… or so I thought when a loud band emanated from a building to the right

"was that a gun?" I said to myself, my answer came quickly as a familiar red duel runner started to swerve out of control before anyone could react Yusei crashed into the café building and was flung from his runner and hit the ground

My body filled with dread at what I just saw I ran over to find a limp Yusei I checked all of his vital signs, he was alive but for how long

I called 911 and they said they would be over soon I started praying he would d be ok. So many question went through my head but the one above all was why was Yusei being shot at…

* * *

well there you go please review


	3. Author's note

Hey everybody sorry I havnt updated in a while it because my phone got destroyed and it had the chapter that I had written it was nearly 10000 words so I have lost all want to continue to write this story but I am not totally abandoning you I plan to write a new story! you guys get to pick which game or show it will be about ill put a poll on my profile so take a look and vote and pm me if you want it to be romance or strait adventure or mix ect once again im really sorry


End file.
